


Ainsley Takes Charge

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: This story is set on the Monday immediately after Ainsley went to her Alma Mater to debate resurrecting the Equal Rights Amendment.  Ainsley decides she needs to take charge of things.





	Ainsley Takes Charge

Sam Seabourn after spending the weekend puzzling over it decided that he had no other option but to ask Ainsley Hayes directly. That morning after Senior Staff he ventured down to the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue to speak to Ainsley. When he got there, he found Ainsley buried in paperwork. Coughing nervously, he asked.  
“Ainsley can I ask you something that has been puzzling me on and off for most of the weekend.”  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
“On Friday when we were talking about your plans for the weekend. By the way how did the debate go.”  
“I won as you would expect after the prep you gave me. Thank you for that by the way. So, what have you been puzzling about?”  
“You said as you were a straight republican from North Carolina did I not think they hated you the first time around. What puzzled me was why you felt it necessary to state the part about being straight. I know Smith College has something of a reputation but even so you could have just said you were a republican that would have been enough for them not to like you.”  
Ainsley thought about what to say for a while then got a sheet of paper and wrote an address on it.  
“If you can tear yourself away be at this address at 8pm tonight and I will explain. Now if you do not mind, I have work to do.”

Sam who was now even more puzzled left to go and try and do some work. That night he found himself at the address which Ainsley had given him. It turned out to be a very nice apartment block about a quarter of a mile North of Dupont Circle. He knocked on the apartment door and Ainsley opened the door wearing a white dress shirt, with only one button done, that went down to mid-thigh on her.

“What you did not bring any wine or muffins? Come in do you want a coffee?”  
“You did not tell me to bring anything, coffee will be fine.”  
Ainsley showed a nervous Sam into the living room.  
“Take a seat I will be a minute. Give me your coat.”

Sam giving Ainsley his coat sat on the sofa. A few minutes later Ainsley came out with the coffee and some muffins on a tray which she put on the table in front of the sofa. When she bent over to place the tray on the table the shirt bellowed open to show that it was all she was wearing. Sam was starting to get very uncomfortable. This was not helped when Ainsley took her coffee and sat down next to him with her knees tucked up under her and turned to look at him.

“So, Sam are you still seeing Leo’s daughter?”  
“No, what has that got to do with.”  
Sam did not get to finish the sentence as Ainsley put her hand around his neck and kissed him.  
“Good now shut up and kiss me.”

Sam thought of saying something but at that moment Ainsley straddled his hips and dropped the shirt before resuming the kiss. After a moment of thought Sam returned the kiss with growing passion. When they eventually broke the kiss, Sam said.  
“Now I know why I had to come here but what has this got to do with my question from this morning?”  
“Sam the reference to being straight was a hint that you could ask me out. As you did not take the hint, I thought a more direct approach was needed. I hope you do not have to go back to the House tonight.”  
“No, I have finished for the day.”  
“That is good do you want a muffin, or shall we leave it for later?”  
“Later?” a puzzled Sam asked.  
Ainsley dragged an unprotesting Sam into the bedroom.

He never did get to finish his coffee.


End file.
